


To Flee From Morpheus

by muggle95



Series: Snapshots and Vignettes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muggle95/pseuds/muggle95
Summary: The summer after her first year, Ginny has trouble sleeping.





	To Flee From Morpheus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bad Things Happen Bingo, for the prompt "Sleep Deprivation" (suggested by [@dove-actually](https://dove-actually.tumblr.com/) \- thank you for the idea)
> 
> Also available as a [rebloggable post on tumblr](https://muggle-writes.tumblr.com/post/187099312346/bad-things-happen-bingo-sleep-deprivation).

Ginny jolted from asleep to alert almost instantaneously. She scrambled upright, frantically trying to get her bearings. It was dark. Home. She was in bed at home. As her breathing settled and her heart slowed, she could hear Percy snoring through one wall, and the gentle creaking of the house. She’d only been asleep.

She muffled a groan — if Mum realized she was awake again, she would force Dreamless Sleep down her throat which would make everything so much worse; Ginny hadn't been able to explain that nightmares weren't the problem (she might even prefer them) — and glanced at the clock beside her bed. It was 4:03 in the morning. It had been almost three hours since her eyes had finally drifted shut staring at it. That might be a record for this summer.

It wasn’t that she didn’t _want_ to sleep, necessarily. It was just, realizing that she wasn’t aware of what had happened, or what she’d been doing for the past few hours, was a horribly familiar sensation, and she couldn’t shake the instinct to check herself for blood.

She checked. She was clean. She was in soft, clean pajamas, soiled with nothing worse than the cold sweat she had woken in. She hadn’t been wandering about in her sleep, and all of her time was accounted for before bed. There was no hint of Tom.

Still, she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep again tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bad Things Happen Bingo, for the prompt "Sleep Deprivation."  
I'm having trouble writing the follow up chapter(s) in which Ginny is more visibly _affected_ by the actual sleep deprivation, because her brothers' energy contrasts starkly with Ginny's lack. But this vignette has been sitting around complete, and it stands alone pretty well, so I decided to quit waiting and post it.
> 
> Even though this is marked complete, I may eventually come back and add more scenes like I originally intended, but only if I like them as much as I like this scene on its own. You might subscribe, just in case


End file.
